The Education of Ginny Weasley
by sammy smith
Summary: Ginny Weasley is made head girl in her 6th year at Hogwarts. She shares a common room with Blaise, and her room is adjacent to hers. He offers to teach her how to tempt boys, how to seduce, how to fuck. She accepts. Between Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, and Theodore Nott, they teach her everything they know. Mostly smut, some plot.
1. The Beginning

**AN: Please note, the first three chapters are not my work. I do have permission from the writer to use this and carry on the story.**

* * *

It all started innocently enough. I, for some inexplicable reason, found myself head girl alongside Blaise Zabini. Nobody seems to know how it happened, but I like to think it had something to do with fate. I certainly wasn't going to make a fuss, so I moved my stuff into the room adjacent to Blaise's. I'd been looking forward to sharing with the other girls in my year again, but perhaps it would be nice to have my own room incase I got a boyfriend or something. Not that I think that's likely. Harry's all hung up on that Cho girl, and my brothers would never even think about letting me date anyone else, especially any of their friends. With Fred and George not at Hogwarts anymore, I only had to worry about Ron really. Except Fred and George still like to drop in randomly to see how we are, and Bill and Charlie are the same. The only one who stays away is Percy, and we all like it that way. He comes to dinner once a month, but we always know when, and if we don't want to be there, we don't have to go. Not that Ron and I could either way, but at least we don't have to make excuses like Fred and George.

My musings were interrupted by the loud thunp of a trunk hitting the floor and muttering curses.

"Blaise is that you?" I left my room, glaring at the already forming pile of books that was on my bedside table, and stuck my head through the hole where there should be a door next to mine. "Blaise?"

"Ginny Weale-be. What a pleasant surprise. How is your dear brother the king?"

"Shut up, Blaise. We have to share this...whatever it is for the next year, can't you just be nice?"

"Only if you promise to stop looking so, well, delectable, in that little muggle skirt," Blaise was practically licking his lips. Suddenly he turned away.

Oh, blast this skirt. I'd forgotten what I'd put on this morning in my efforts to distract Harry from his moping about Cho. All I'd managed to do so far was make Ron nearly have a heart attack and attrack (mostly) unwanted attention from a Slytherin Heartthrob.

"I'm going to go, umm, change."

"You do that." Oh dear, he's pulling his shirt over his head. Why is he doing that? It's not hot, I don't think. And now he's...what on earth is he doing? "I'm going now. This moment. Now."

"Have fun being all alone in there." And his trousers hit the floor. Luckily for me, he was still facing the other way, so...not sure how that makes me lucky. But I still felt that way as I went back to my room. I put the books on the shelf. There was still plenty of room for all the other book I would manage to collect throughout the year, mostly muggle books. I'm sure there are romance novels by wizards and witches, but the muggle ones are less embarrassing to buy, or to be found with. I don't even like most of them, but some of the more...gifted writers have a gift for making parts of me tingle in a way I'm sure my brothers would think I was too young to even know exists.

Now that I have my room, I have enough privacy to do something I'd been longing to do for a while. At home I can't, too many brothers. At Hogwarts I couldn't, too many roommates. But now, there's no one to disturb me.

I pull the shades to keep out peeping toms and grab one of my romance novels from the shelves, climb into bed, and push the covers all the way to the foot of the bed. I quickly remove my skirt and lacy blue underwear. I look down at my body for a moment. I've always been slim, but my hips are wide, and my bum and boobs are nice. Last month, I was happy to discover my breasts had gone up a full cup size, and I was a C cup instead of a B. Hermione rushed out to a muggle shop, run by a Victoria or something, and got me a ton of bras (and matching undies) to take to school with me.

I shake my head to clear it of thoughts of Harry seeing me in some of the sets that Hermione bought, and open the book to one of the many dog eared pages.

 _As his hands slid down her naked body, she felt as if she was flying. He cuooed her supple breasts and flicked his finger over her nipple. She moaned and he did it again. The hand that wasn't playing with her breasts made its way down to the space between her thighs and strokerd her there._

 _"John, please! I need more."_

 _"As you wish, Jennifer."_

 _He slid gently inside her and she gasped._

By this time, I was flicking my clit and struggling to hold back cries. I was so close. Suddenly the words on the page were blurred, and an image of Blaise smirking as he did to me what John was doing to Jennifer. I flicked my clit frantically and moaned.

"Want some help with that?" a voice asked from the doorway."

My hand stilled as I realized that was an actual voice, not just a figment of my imagination.

"So. Want some help?" Blaise asked again.

"Ummm. Uhh. Ummm," I muttered, at a loss for words.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Blasie moved towards me, and my eyes widened. He was serious.

He crawled up the bed and removed me hands from my glistening pussy. His smile was predatory and very sexy. It was filled with promises I was sure he could keep. He was quite the man-whore, but I didn't mind in the moment. In fact, I was quite glad.

I was so busy thinking of all the dirty things he could do to me I was unprepared when he slid two fingers into me. I gasped and arched off the bed.

"Oh god, oh god."

"You like that? Good. Ungh, your so tight around my fingers." His fingers were pulling out and pushing in quickly. "Hear that?" I could. "I can hear your cunt begging for my cock."

I moaned so loudly I was sure people in the Slytherin dungeons could hear me.

"If your this tight around my fingers, I can only imaginr how you'll squeeze my cock when I thrust inside you. Or when I take that virgin ass of yours. Mmmmmm. It's making me hard just thinking about it." I panted, turned on by his dirty talking. "Do you want me to take your ass? I want to take your ass. I want to fuck you from behind so hard you won't be able to walk straight for a week. I want to fuck you so hard you won't be able to see. But now I want you to come all over my hand without me even touching your clit. I want you to come just from my fingers fucking you. Can you feel them? Sliding in and out of you, mmmmmmmmmmm."

It was all I could feel, and I could barely breathe, let alone talk. His hips thrust into the mattress in time with his fingers thrusting into me. I wanted more than his fingers, I wanted his cock. Or even his tongue. I would've given anything for him to touch my clit, but he wouldn't even give me that.

"He curled his fingers up, still thrusting them into me harshly, and then all thoughts left me. I came hard, my sopping pussy clenching his fingers. He kept pushing them into me, and I came again. I panted.

"So Weasley, we should do this again sometime."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm."

He pulled his fingers out of me and licked them clean. I moaned and rubbed my thighs together. His other hand palmed his erect dick through his tight Jeans and he groaned.

"I'm not going to take your virginity till you beg me to, but can I just have a quick look at the twins?" Blaise joked.

Too exhausted and satisfied to care, I pulled off my top and unhooked my bra, letting my breasts bounce free.

Blasie licked his lips and turned away. He walked to his room, and I heard the door slam. A few minutes after that I heard him groan. There was silence for the rest of the night.


	2. The offer

When I woke the next morning, my first thought was that I had slept for quite a while. My second thought was that the previous activities had been a dream. There was just no way that Zabini would do something like **that** with **me**. No chance in hell.

But at breakfast later, Blaise smirked at me. Which meant that either it really did happen, or I was still dreaming. I pinched myself. Nope, it happened. Shit. Ron would kill him if he knew. Harry would probably help him, but not because he wanted me for himself. No. He'd help because he thinks of me as a little sister and that's what older brothers do. I heaved a dramatic sigh and Hermione stopped in the middle of whatever lecture she was giving Ron and looked at me with concern.

"Are you alright, Ginny? You haven't eaten much this morning. Are you sick? Do I need to take you to the infirmary wing?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine, just not hungry today, I guess. I'm really tired. I think I'll call in sick to class today. 'Mione, can you get someone to tell my professors I'm sick or something?" I really didn't feel like going to class.

"Yeah, sure. If you really aren't feeling well."

"I have a headache, and I'm feeling a bit dizzy. I'm going to go lay down in my room." My story changed so quickly, didn't it? Oh well. I never said I was a saint. I abandoned my plate of dry toast, eggs, and bacon. My glass of pumpkin juice was untouched. I could always just go to the kitchen and get food there if I got hungry later. I went back to my room, avoiding people in the corridors. I took a muggle book, _Looking for Alaska_ , off the bookshelf and snuggled up with it and my stuffed monkey, Zeke. Hey, I got him for my sixth birthday from Fred and George, and he's quite comfortable to hug when I'm loney. Anyways, John Green is one of my favourite authors, and I've read all his books at least ten times each. I also love his youtube videos with his brother, Hank. I watched the old ones a few summers ago, and each year when I'm home for any holidays I watch the ones I miss when I'm at school. I make a lot of jokes that reference the videos or John Green's books that no one understands, but that's okay. I'm used to it. I read a lot of muggle books, listen to a lot of muggle music, and watch a fair amount of muggle television and movies.

I was enjoying my book immensly when there was a knock on my door.

"Ginny, I know you're in there. Granger told me you were sick. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Do you want to come in, or something?" Why was Blaise so concerned for my well-being?

"Yeah."

"The door's unlocked." He pushed it open and walked in, looking around. He took in the Doctor who, Torchwood, Sherlock, Supernatural, Charlie McDonnell, Chameleon Circuit, Green Day, Big Bang Theory, How I Met Your Mother, and Beatles posters pasted on the walls. "Nice posters."

"Ummm, thanks? Why are you here, Blaise? What do you want?"

"I have an offer for you."

"What kind of offer?"

"The kind I think you'll like. I'll be your fuck buddy, and along the way, I'll teach you to seduce little Potter. He won't be able to say no when I'm done with you. And who knows, maybe by then, you won't want him anymore."

I gasped. Fuck buddies were things I read about in muggle books and heard about at slumber parties my mum forced me to go to. People like me didn't have fuck buddies. But here was Blaise, a known man-whore, and he wanted to be my fuck buddy.

"You-you'll teach me...teach me how to...umm, do stuff? Stuff that boys like? You'll teach me how to do things that Harry will like?"

"No guarantee Potter will like it, but I'll teach you how to do stuff I like, and Draco likes, and Theo likes. Or they can teach you themselves. They like you."

"Draco MALFOY? Theodore NOTT? The other two 'slytherin bad boys' like ME? Me, the little virgin Weaselette? They like me?"

"Yes, and not only that they want you." Then I got completely flustered, because as Blaise said the word 'want' he ground his hips in a circle. My breath caught in my throat.

"O-okay. Okay," I managed.

"Okay, what?" Oh, so Blaise was going to make me say it?

"Okay, you and Draco and Theo can teach me to fuck and suck and jerk. Happy?"

"Very. Perhaps you'd like to start you first lesson now? You're not in class or anything."

"What is this lesson you speak of?"

"Well, we could go shopping, pick out some new clothes. The ones you have now are cute, with their Doctor Who quotes and their Maine logos, but Harry likes girls who show a little skin."

"Alright. Let's shop."

And shop we did. We snuck out to hogsmeade and apparated to a muggle shopping center. We went to American Eagle, Forever 21, H&M, Macy's, JC Penney's, and Blaise even got me to go to Victoria's Secret. He paid for everything, saying I'd pay him back in some way or another. I figured he meant sex, and I had no arguements there. I was getting the good deal here.

I got new shirts, most of them were fairly low cut, some short shorts, some new underwear and bras (not even going there), and some heals. We went back to Hogwarts and put away my clothes. Blaise started in on my makeup. He'd bought some without me even noticing.

"You need to wear some black mascara, with some shiny lip balm. Your lips are a good color, so you don't need to wear lipstick. You won't need much concealer or foundation, but here's some just in case. You don't need blush. There's some black eyeliner for special occasions, and some silvery eyeshadow. Those are just for parties and stuff like that. And maybe you could cut your hair. Just a suggestion. It would look nice a little shorter than shoulder length with some layers and sideswept bangs."

"I'll think about the haircut, but can we...get down to business? I'm getting kinda antsy."

"Let's start with lesson two: kissing."

"Hey! What's wrong with my kissing?" I was offended.

"Nothing, I just want to make it better."

And then I couldn't reply, because Blasie had my head in his hands and his mouth on mine. I couldn't even think properly. Blaise pulled his mouth off mine to whisper hints. "Suck on my tongue." I did. He moaned and ground his hips into mine. I whimpered. Blaise pulled away. When he resealed our mouths, I stuck my tongue in his mouth. He went crazy. One of his hands held my head and kept our mouths pressed together, while the other one found it's way under my shirt to grab my breast. Our hips ground together in no particular rhythm. Blaise's hand left my head to pull my shirt over my head. Our mouths parted for a few seconds before we were on each other again. We somehow toppled onto my bed without breaking the kiss. His pants were gone in a matter of second, and I was on my knees in front of him before I could think about it. I wanted to, and he wanted me to, if his groan at the sight of my tousled hair and my heaving chest or his raging hard on were anything to go by.

Before I could remove his boxers (black silk, very sexy), there was a knock on the now closed and locked door.


	3. Lesson 1

"Shit!" I whispered. Who could that be? Not that that really mattered, because Blaise was on my bed wearing just boxers, and I don't think anyone would be very pleased about that. I motioned to Blaise for him to hide himself, and he pulled on his pants quickly before rolling under my bed.

"C-come in!" I called after pulling on my shirt and unlocking the door with my wand.

Harry strolled in casually. "Hey Ginny. How are you?"

"I'm good. Uhh, did you want something? Can I help you?"

"Just wanted to chat, really. Maybe you could tell me how your classes are going. Or not. Whatever you want to talk about is fine. We're friends, right?"

"We're friends, yeah."

"So how are classes?"

"Good. Mostly boring, but you know." Why was Harry so interested in how I was doing? We'd never really talked much before.

"How are your friends?"

Blaise took that opportunity to make his presence known.

"Her friends are great, actually."

"Blaise. What are you doing in here? And why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"Well, me and Ginny were actually doing something before you so rudely barged in. So it would be great if you could leave so we could resume."

"I don't want to leave."

"Well then." And with that, Blaise recaptured my lips and moved his hands to my ass. My fingers drifted over his defined abs and his strong shoulders. I moaned into his mouth. Harry coughed. And then he left. Blaise didn't notice. He rubbed himself against my leg.

"Ginny. Take off your shirt. Now." Blaise could be bossy, but I liked it.

I pulled off my shirt and he tugged off his pants again. This time his boxers went with them, and I saw him in all his naked glory.

"Like what you see?" I nodded mutely. "Do you want to touch it?" I nodded again. "Then go ahead. You can't hurt me."

I didn't really know what to do, but I reached out my hand and wrapped my fingers around the shaft. Blaise shifted his hips and made a noise in the back of his throat. "Ginny! Move your hand."

So I did. Up and down his cock my hand went, stoppind to rub my thumb over the slit in the top and play with his balls. And then I removed my hand and took it into my mouth.

"Shit!" Blaise muttered. "God, Ginny, you little cock slut."

I smiled around his dick and bobbed my head up and down.

"Use your tongue. Soon I'll have you sucking cock like a pro. Up and down, just like that. Make zig-zag motions with your tongue. Don't forget the balls."

I followed his instructions, and he responded.

"Fuuuuck. That's right, take my cock. You like it, don't you, you little slut? I don't know which you'll like better, this or the reward you'll get later. I guess you'll just have to wait and see. Ungghhhh! I'm going to cum, you little whore, and you're going to swallow it. Fuck! Just like that bitch." I did swallow it, and Blaise patted my head.

"Do you want your reward now?" I nodded.

He unbuttoned my pants and ripped off my lacy underwear. Then he got up and went to my desk. He rifled through a few drawers before returning to the bed. He was holding a particularly big (3 inches wide, 8 inches long) pen I'd bought from home to tattoo myself with.

"Do you want me to fuck you with this?" I nodded enthusiastically.

He parted my lips with the gentlest of fingers and inserted the end of the pen into my opening. He pushed a little, and the first inch of the pen was inside me. Oh god, nothing had ever felt so good. I wiggled, wanting more of the pen inside me.

"Ah ah a! Patience, or you won't get what you want. You want to cum, don't you? Then let me do it my way." All I could do was groan, as he pushed another inch of it inside me.

"Does that feel good? Tell me how it feels."

"It feels amazing! It's cold and hard, and it fills me up so good. Oh god I want more!" I moaned wantonly.

"You little slut, beg for it!"

"Please, Blaise, give me more!"

He pushed in another inch. "I can't wait to fuck that tight pussy." Another inch. "You're such a slut, you're a little cock slut. I bet you like pussy, too."

"Mmmhmmmm."

Another inch. "Ginny, you whore, begging for a pen. You want a pen to fill you up and fuck you. Beg for it!"

"Please, please just give it to me! I'll do anything!"

"I know you will, cause you're a little slut." He pushed the rest into me. And then he pulled it out slowly, and pushed it back in. In, out, in, out.

"Does that feel good, slut? Do you like it?"

"Yes, yes! It feels good!"

He twisted the pen inside me, creating all sorts of new sensations. He started twisting it as he fucked me with it hard and fast. I wanted more, no, I needed more. I wanted his cock, not some pen, but the pen would do for now.

He thrust the pen in, and left it there, causing my cunt to throb with need. He trailed one of his hands up my body to my mouth and stuck one of his fingers into my mouth. "Suck," he commanded. After a few seconds, he retracted his hand, and I felt something pressing up against my asshole.

"Calm down, slut. It'll feel good."

He pressed his finger inside me tight hole, and i was so full I thought I ws going to explode.

He resumed fucking my sopping, tight pussy with the pen, and his tongue lapped at my little button. "Come for me, slut." He commanded.

And I came. I came so hard I saw stars.


	4. Draco Malfoy

I woke up the next morning feeling completely refreshed. I lay there for a minute thinking about what Blaise had done last night and it started getting me horny. Thank god it was a weekend. I could stay here all day. But first I went down to go get some breakfast. I got into the great hall and as I looked over at the Slytherin table, Blaise Zabini was already sitting there with Malfoy and Nott. I sat at the Gryffindor table and put some toast, bacon and eggs on my plate. I looked over at Blaise and saw he was looking over at me. He smirked in my direction and I looked down at my plate and started to eat, my face going bright red.

Hermione looked over at me then. "Ginny are you ok? You look a little flushed."

"Yeah just thinking of the work load I have to do this weekend." She quickly said thinking quickly on her feet.

"Do you need help with any of it?"

"No, I'm just going to spend time in my room this weekend to do it all."

"Ok we will let you do it and will see you later on?" She asked.

"Yeah of course." I just finished my food and got up from my seat, glancing quickly over at the Slytherin table to Blaise. He caught my eye and nodded. I walked out of the great hall and up to my room and grabbed out a pile of work books and a load of parchment and started laying it out for the subjects that I had homework for. Then came a knock on my door. Followed by a voice saying. "It's me, can I come in?" I said yes as I started piling up all my books at the same time the door opened and Blaise walked in. He threw off his shirt straight away and threw it on the floor.

"You're going to get a completely different lesson today." He said with a smirk, walking right up to me.

"What's the lesson today Blaise?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"You'll just have to wait and see, I won't be giving you that lesson till later on today, so for now you can just practice what you learnt from yesterday."

I nodded as I grabbed him around the neck and pulled him to me and locked mouths as I kissed him, with a thirst for everything. I sucked on his lower lip, giving a wee nibble at the same time. He let out a groan as he pulled away. He locked his mouth with mine again as he picked me up and put me on my bed and pulled my shirt off. "Take off your bra, you little slut." He said in between kissing me. I pulled it off and threw it on the floor. He moved down me slightly and took my nipple in his mouth. I let out a gasp and he sucked on the end of it and gave it a wee tug. "Do you like that?" He asked. All I could do was nod. He pulled his pants off and threw them on the ground. "Take your pants off!" He said very forcefully. I took them off and threw them down beside her. He was just about to put two of his fingers inside of me when they heard a knock on the door. A few seconds went by and there was another knock on the door. "Time for your next lesson." He said as he pressed his palm against my pussy. He slipped his boxes on and got up to get the door. I went to grab my clothes when he turned around and said "You won't be needing those." He opened up the door and I saw Draco and Theo standing there.

"I see you've started without us Blaise." he said as he looked over at him. "Well I thought I would get her warmed up." He said with a smirk on his face. He looked over at me with a smile on his face as he said "Here's your next lesson. Learning how to please these two here." He said. He saw the shocked look on my face. "One at a time of course." He said. I nodded in agreement, that was fine with me. "You do get to choose one thing though." He said.

"What do I get to choose?" I asked.

"Which one you want to learn from first. Get up here and choose." He said forceably.

I started to get up pulling a blanket with me. "Well you won't need that." He said and I dropped the sheet and walked over to the three slytherins. "Well which one do you want to start with? They won't be waiting all day for you to pick." I looked over at them for a second. "I'll start with Draco." I said. Draco smirked triumpantly and got a hold of me. Theo stood there looking a little upset that I didn't pick him first. "Just wait, you'll get your turn." He snarled at Theo.

Draco took me in his arms and started kissing me roughly. He pulled me up and said at the same time. "Wrap your legs around me, you little bitch." As soon as I did that he took one hand from behind my back and was slowly moving it down my side until he got to my ass. It was amazing how even him doing that sent me going wanting more. He moved his hand to the opening of my pussy and deliberately started opening up the lips slowly and slowly slid a finger up my pussy. "How do you like it with me so far?" He asked. "Amazing." was all I could get out in a whisper. He carefully slid another finger in as he moved them up and down inside me slowly. He bounced me up and down slightly and I threw my head back in pleasure. He moved me over to my bed and laid me down, with his fingers still inside me. He pulled them out and wiped them clean as he pulled off his top and kissed me hard on the mouth as he lay down on top of me at the same time. I could feel something poking into my thigh, so I moved my hand down to investigate. He grabbed a hold of my hand and stopped me from reaching any further and said inbetween kisses. "You must wait to get that, you little slut." he pulled away and pulled off his pants and boxers all at the same time, then lay back on me, kissing me. "Now you can suck my cock." He said as he moved forward for me to reach. I started sucking on his cock as he said "Bite down and scrap your teeth along as you go." He started grunting in pleasure at the movements. "I'm close, I can feel it." He said. Just before he got to his climate, he pulled his cock out of my mouth and came all over my stomach. He rubbed it in with one hand and used the other hand to massage my pussy before shoving two fingers up me. "Fuck you have a tight pussy. I want to shove my cock up there and feel how tight it is then."

Blaise spoke up then. "Not before me you're not." Draco glanced over at him. "What? You haven't done it yet."

"I'm making her wait for that." He smirked.

Draco started moving his hand inside me faster and faster. "Oh god. That's fucking amazing." I moaned. "Come all over my hand, you fucking bitch." he said as he was going faster. I almost couldn't take it anymore as it started to feel more and more intense until I came all over his hand.

"I think that will do for now, slut." Blaise said just as Draco pulled his fingers out of me, "What do you say to having a little fun later on boys." He said, both Theo and Draco nodded in agreement.

"What do you say, Ginny?"


	5. Hogsmeade

_"I think that will do for now, slut." Blaise said just as Draco pulled his fingers out of me, "What do you say to having a little fun later on boys." He said, both Theo and Draco nodded in agreement._

 _"What do you say, Ginny?"_

I sat there looking at them for a second.

"Well?" Asked Blaise.

"Yeah, sure." I said.

Blaise walked over to where he had put my new clothes yesterday. "I'll grab you something to wear." He said looking through the clothes. He picked out a top that sat so you could see some of my breats poking out the top and a mini skirt that was long enough just to cover my underwear. He also grabbed a set of bright pink frilly underwear. He went and put them on the end of the bed and told me to put them on.

"I'm going to have a shower first tho." I said quickly.

"Well be quick we haven't got all day Weasley." Blaise said and grabbed Draco and Theodore and walked out into the sitting area of our common room. I quickly went into the shower and got dressed and walked out to see them sitting there waiting for me. Draco and Theo looked over at me in shock seeing what I was wearing.

"Well, didn't think you would be into that kind of clothing Weasley."

"Not usually but Blaise went and bought them for me and if I want to be sexy enough to get my target I'm not going to tell him no, am I?"

Draco looked shocked. He didn't think Blaise would go buying all that just to help someone get their guy, especially for Harry, he probably has something else up his sleeve too.

"So where are we going?"

"Well, Ginny, you know it's hogsmeade this weekend, so we are going to go there and see how you go for a test run." I looked at him for a second and nodded.

Draco walked out of the common room first, Theo straight after him, then Blaise and I walked out and started walking down the corridor infront of everyone. A few people stopped to look at us as we walked past, eyes lingering on me as we walked by. Blaise leaned closer to me. "I want you to take my hand and when we see potter, you'll know what to do." He said quietly.

All four of us walked out of the castle and started across the grounds to hogsmeade. We walked right through without anything to worry us and went right into the Three Broomsticks and sat down. Blaise went up and bought the drinks and sat down with them. I thanked him for getting them but he told me he would get his payment later. Just then Harry walked in and spotted us straight away across the room. I grabbed onto Blaise immediately and pulled him into a standing position and gave him a small hug then looked up and smacked my lips squarly against his. He looked out the corner of his eye and saw Harry looking right at them and he picked me up and hold on tightly, not breaking the kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my hands around his neck and he started rubbing his hands down my back until he reached my ass and started squeezing. I gave an excited groan as I pulled him closer and nibbled on his lower lip before locking mouths again. He put his tounge in my mouth and I gently sucked the end of it until he pulled his tounge out and I put my tounge in his mouth and licked along his teeth and tounge. He moved his hand from my ass and started gropping my breasts.

"What the hell are you doing with my sister Zabini!" Ron yelled right behind me. I turned around and he was standing there with his wand pointing straight at Blaise.

"What's wrong Weasel? Upset that she's all grown up and wanting a man around her that will give her what she wants since potty here obviously wasn't good enough for her."

"Get away from him Ginny." He said to me, I looked over at Draco and Theo, they were sitting there with amusement, then I looked over at Blaise. "Do it." He whispered into my ear. I pulled out my wand and pointed it straight at my annoying brother. I cast the bat bogey hex at him and looked at him with a smug satisfied look on my face. "Don't tell me what to do Ronald." I said and grabbed my drink and turned to look at my slytherin companions. "Lets go boys, no need to hang around." and started walking off. Blaise grabbed a hold of my arm, "Not without getting your reward your not." He said quietly so only Draco, Theo and myself could hear and grabbed me and locked his lips with mine again while reaching for my breasts. He pulled away after a few seconds. "You'll get more later tonight for doing that." We all started walking out of the Three Broomsticks and headed straight back to the castle to the head boy and head girl rooms and walked straight into my room.

"Great work Ginny, didn't think you would hex your own brother for that." He said with a smirk on his face as he looked over at me. Theo and Draco followed in not long after that. "When is it my turn with her?" Asked Theo.

"You'll wait till I say it's your turn." Snarled Blaise. "Right now I think we should go down to dinner and show off our prize to the school."

He pulled me along with him and we all walked down to the great hall. When we got there everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me in the arms of Blaise Zabini. I started to walk to the Gryffindor table when he stopped me and whispered in my ear. "Don't even think about it, your sitting with us." he said and we all walked over to the Slytherin table. When we sat down I looked over at my house table, everyone there was looking in shock, except for my brother, Harry and Hermione, they looked over at me looking betrayed. I looked at the food and put some on my plate but just sat there looking at it. "Are you alright?" Blaise asked me, looking slightly concerned. "It's nothing" I said, glancing quickly over at my house table again. Blaise looked over to what I glanced at then looked back down at me and said, "Don't worry, we will make you forget all about that when we go back to the common room." he said and looked over at Theo and Draco sitting beside me. They both nodded in agreement. "Now eat." He demanded of me. I gave him a smile and started eating what was on my plate. It didn't take me long to finish and when I was done Blaise and I got up, followed by Draco and Theo. We walked into the common room and I went into my bedroom, Blaise, Draco and Theo followed.

"First me, then you." Blaise said to Theo. Theo turned to look at him with a smirk on his face, he knew exactly what he wanted to do with her.


	6. Theodore Nott

Blaise and Theo both walked into the room at the same time. I was standing there with Draco sitting down beside me, waiting for Blaise and Theo to come in.

"Are you ready for what I have instore for you?" Blaise asked. I didn't know how to respond, so I just nodded. "What was that Weasley?" I looked him straight in the eye and said "Yes, I'm ready." He walked up to me and pushed me flat on the bed before climbing onto the bed himself and pressing himself firmly against me. He pressed his lips firmly against mine before pulling my top down to my waist and grabbing my breasts out of my bra. He put the left one in his mouth and starting licking my nipple and sucking on it. I gasped in anticipation for what else he had planned for me, it already felt absolutely amazing, whatever else he has planned for me would probably be a lot better. He let go of my breast and started rubbing his groin against mine while flicking my nipple at the same time. "Do you like that, you filthy slut?" I only just managed to gasp the word yes, my body was too excited for me to be able to do anything else. All of a sudden he stopped what he was doing and put his face close to mine and kissed my mouth before saying. "Well your going to have to wait for later to see what I have instore for you, Theo has been waiting long enough." He hoped off the bed and signaled Theo forward.

"Now it's my turn to show you what I like." He said with a huge smile on his face, which on a slytherin usually wasn't good news. I glanced over at Blaise with a nervous look on my face and he saw I was a bit scared this time. "Theo, what are you planning on doing?" Blaise asked. Theo looked over at him. "Just wait and see Blaise." he said. Blaise gave him the look to say he will be watching him to make sure nothing happens. Theo grabs me and pulls me up before locking his mouth fiercly on mine and pulled me up on my feet. He undid my bra and slid it off my arms and dropped it on the floor before taking his own shirt off all without breaking away from kissing me on the mouth. He unbuttoned his pants and started tugging at my skirt before pulling away. "Pull your skirt off." He waited a few seconds for me to do it. "Now" He said forcibly. I reached down and slid them down and stepped out of them before he tugged softly at my underwear. "Take them off too." He said gently. I took them off straight away. He started kissing me again and reached down until he touched the opening of my pussy and started rubbing it gently. He carefully pushed two fingers in and started rubbing them against the walls of my pussy before pulling them out. "Mmmmmm, they were right when they said you had a tight one." He said looking at me before kissing my neck and nibbling at my earlobe. I let out a moan and he pulled away slowly. "Are you interested to know what I'm going to do with you?" He asked me gently. I nodded slowly. "I'm going to be taking you into the shower." He said. He took off his pants and picked me up, attaching himself to my mouth and started walking over there. "Would you like that my little slut?" He asked. I nodded again. He carried me over to the shower and turned the water on, had it running nice and hot within seconds before steping in the shower and putting me on my feet and grabbing a firm hold of my breasts as the water ran down them. He slowly moved one hand down my stomach tracing patterns as he went until he reached my opening and slowly slid two fingers inside me again and moving them slowly and carefully before slowly speeding up. I glanced out the door and saw Blaise and Draco watching me from just outside the shower not wanting to miss out on anything. Theo pulled his hand away slowly making it's way back to my breasts making me shiver. "Go down on your knees." He said gently. I slowly moved down running my fingers down his abs. "Put my cock in your mouth." He said. I did just that and started sucking and running my tongue along his length making him groan loudly. "Yeah suck it hard you fucking cock whore, be my bitch, suck harder." I grabbed his balls in my hand and started massaging them as I sucked his cock until I heard a rough groan in the back of his throat sounding like a growl. I took his cock out of my mouth and started licking around his balls a few times before standing up and kissing him forcing my tounge in his mouth and licking his teeth and his tounge, forcing my tounge as far back in his mouth as it would go before he pulled me away and moving so close to me his cock slipped in between my legs. "Do you like that, slut?" I moaned as he moved it along slowly. "Yeah, it's amazing." He just smirked. "Just imagine how that will feel when I shove it in your pussy." I moaned at the thought of it, making me want it even more. "You wait your turn Theo." Blaise growled. I looked over at him surprised at the force behind his words. "Don't look over there, look at me." Theo demanded while he lifting my chin up so I would look him in the eye. I looked up at him as he smiled. "How does this feel for you?" He asked as he kissed my neck and rubbed my nipples in between two fingers. "Amazing." I managed to croak out. "Lie on your back." He said. I lay down in the shower as he knelt down beside me and kissed my stomach before moving down and licking me out. He sat up for a second. "Go get me a few things, different sizes will you?" He called out to Blaise and Draco. Draco went out to go look for a few things but not before Blaise wispered in his ear. He nodded before walking out. "What are you going to do?" I asked. He looked at her for a second before saying "Just wait and see little slut." He bent back down and stuck a finger inside me and liked around his finger and then he forced his tongue in beside his finger, feeling absolutely amazing. I started shaking all over in excitement as he started wriggling his tounge inside me before pulling his tounge out and licking all the way up. Draco walked back in with a few things in his hand and slid them into the shower. Theo nodded his thanks and grabbed one of the bigger objects that was passed in. I looked and saw that it was the same pen that blaise used the other day with me. He slowly moved it inside my pussy, wriggling it around at the same time making me moan so loudly I would be surprised if the sound didn't travel past the common room. He looked at what he was given and chose a smaller one as well, running it under the water for a few seconds before he put it against my asshole making me jump slightly. "Stay still, slut, enjoy." He said as he pushed it slowly in my ass. It felt so amazing with something in both holes I was starting to see colors in my vision. Just then Blaise called out. "That's enough Theo, there will always be another day." He slowly pulled the smaller object out of my ass and then pulled the pen out of my pussy while wiggling it around at the same time. He stood up and helped me up as well then stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. I stepped out just after him and grabbed a towel to wrap around myself. Theo had almost gotten dressed already and went back out into the other room with Blaise and Draco while I got dressed. When I got out there as well Draco and Theo had already gone back to the Slytherin common room. It was just Blaise there now. He was sitting on the couch without a shirt on and got up before I could take a step further and carried me back to my bed.

"Ginny, are you ready for your surprise now that they have gone back to their common room?"


	7. Ginny's Surprise

_"Ginny, are you ready for your surprise now that they have gone back to their common room?"_

"Depends, what is my surprise?" I asked.

Blaise looked at me for a second before smiling. "Well if you ask that maybe I should make you wait a little longer."

"No, I want my surprise." I said quickly.

"That's what I thought." He said with a smirk.

He climbed onto the bed with me and laid down beside me, his body pressed up to mine. He opened my shirt up and lay his hand on my stomach and started tracing patterns on my stomach, making me giggle slightly. I was quite ticklish. He looked at me amused by my reaction. "If that's the reaction I get now, I can just imagine how you will be when I finally get to what I'm wanting to do." Blaise got up to kneel beside me and started moving his hands slowly up my side and moved them behind my back to unclasp my bra. "Mmmmmm, sexy underwear, I thought they would look good on you." He murmered as he took my shirt off and pulled my bra off then started rubbing my breasts tenderly making me moan. He bent down and flicked my nipple with his tounge, making me arch my chest upwards. He put a hand behind my head and licked from my breast to my neck before coming up to plant a firm kiss on my mouth. I put everything into kissing him with the urgency of wanting more. "Well someone's keen, arn't they my little whore, but your going to have to wait and go at my pace or you won't get anything." He whispered in my ear. He moved a hand down and squeezed my ass at the same time as we locked mouths and I couldn't help but let out a groan. I felt him smile with his mouth still against mine before he popped the button on my pants and started trying to pull them off with one hand. I reached down and yanked them off and he slapped my ass and grabbed a handleful squeezing gently. I gasped so loudly he pulled away before reaching trailing his hand around my thigh to reach my pussy and started massaging the opening of my pussy before sliding two fingers in me and flicking his fingers on the walls on the way in. I was almost screaming in anticipation for what was going to happen next. "Please Blaise, give me more!" I screamed as he leaned forward at the same time as doing that and started sucking on my breasts. "That's a good little whore. I didn't even have to tell you to beg this time." He stopped what he was doing and pulled his pants and boxes off before lying on me and letting his cock go in between my legs, resting against my pussy. "You like that don't you slut?" He asked. "Yes, please Blaise I want more." He looked up at me, "Say the words, tell me what you want, tell me." he said, in a calm, forceful voice. "I want your cock in my pussy. I want you to fuck me Blaise." I almost screamed. He pulled his cock away and sat up. "Suck my cock and you might be in luck little whore." He moved closer to my head and I moved down slightly before taking his cock in my mouth. I moved my tounge all over his cock before pressing my tounge firmy against the tip and wriggling it a bit. He all but growled and started squeezing my breasts roughly. I wimpered, wanting more now. I yelled "Take me Blaise, take me now." He looked away from my breasts before saying anything. "Well I told you I wasn't going to do it till you beg, that didn't sound like begging to me." I moaned from him moving down to suck my breasts. "Please Blaise, take me, take me now. I'll do anything you want but fuck me now." I pleaded. He looked up to see the desperate look on my face before speaking. "Whatever you say slut." He moved down slightly and rested his cock against my pussy again before smacking my ass again. He reached around and grabbed his cock before forcing the tip of it inside me. I gasped at the feeling. It felt so good. "I haven't even started you bitch and your already moaning from my tip, wait till the rest is up your fucking cunt then you'll be screaming my name." He said loudly. He shoved his groin directly into mine, forcing his cock directly into my pussy having me scream in shock and pleasure. He started to slowly move inside me. "Oh god, that's amazing!" I yell. He reaches down and starts rubbing around while having his cock in me, I can't believe how amazing this is.

"Blaise, I left me tie in here." Someone called out before opening the door. Draco and Theo walk into the room and stand there, surprised written all over their faces for a second before they recovered. "Well I see your finally doing it." He said with a smirk. "Malfoy, what the hell are you doing in here?" Ron yelled bursting into the common room. "Keep him out of here." Blaise said just as the door burst open and Ron stood there flabbergasted at what he saw. "Get out of here." Draco growled. "Get off my sister!" Ron said before trying to knock Draco and Theo out of the way to get to where Blaise and I were. "Get out of here Weasel." Blaise sneered at the same time as Draco grabbed him from behind and dragged him out of the common room, with the help of Theodore. They came back in and came back into the bedroom and cast a locking spell on the door. He came banging on the banging on the bedroom door again. Blaise stopped what he was doing, without extracting himself and said quietly to me, "Anything you want to yell to your brother before I continue whore?" He asked. I nodded and yelled out. "Go away Ronald, I don't need your help. If you don't back off I'll hex the hell out of you again!" The knocking stopped for a second before they heard the portrait slam closed. Blaise started moving again, moving slightly faster then he was before. "Beg for more bitch." He said while he was thrusting inside of me. "More, please Blaise, I want more!" I screamed.

"Do you want me to go faster?" He asked me. I looked straight in his eyes, a look of pleasure on my face. "Yes go faster, Blaise, go faster, please!" I screamed as he picked up speed and thrusting even harder then before. I let out a scream of pleasure, rolling my eyes back slightly, groaning louder and louder at what Blaise was doing with me. I looked over to Draco and Theo and they were both standing there watching us, thorougly enjoying themselves. I kept moaning. "I love fucking this tight pussy of yours bitch, I'm just going to keep coming back for more, but you won't stop me will you?" He asked. I nodded my head no. "That's a good little slut." He sneered. He started going faster and faster, thrusting into me even harder then before. I moaned even louder still. "I'm going to come in you bitch." He said to me and thrusted even harder and faster before shooting his cum right up in me. "Oh god that was amazing." I said as he pulled out of me, just starting to calm down afterwards and I started to stop seeing stars in my vision. "Bet you liked that didn't you bitch?" He asked. I just nodded, I was so worn out from it, I couldn't do much more. "He rolled off me and kissed me, shoving his tounge in my mouth before pulling away. "We should do that again sometime." He said smirking. I just nodded my agreement again. He walked out dragging Draco and Theo out with him. I lay there when I heard Blaise say, you'll both get your turn." I heard the portrait shut as Draco and Theo left as I fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Plots and Schemes

The next morning I got up and headed to the great hall for breakfast, making sure to keep away from Ron as I sat down to eat. Hermione was sitting right beside me, as she ate breakfast she kept glancing curiously over towards me. I was starting to find it quite annoying before I spoke up.

"Is everything ok Hermione?"

"What happened last night Ginny? Ron got back to the common room last night continuosly muttering your name and saying something about dirty snakes. He wouldn't say anything about it which as you know he would talk about anything so something has really upset him."

"It's nothing Hermione, don't worry about it." I told her as I looked over at the Slytherin table before grabbing something to eat. Blaise was watching me again along with Draco and Theo. They were looking quite smug with themselves for some reason. I looked over to where Ron was sitting, he was glaring daggers at me. If looks could kill, I would be dead already. I got up and started to leave when Ron stood up and came over and said to me. "I wrote a letter to mum about this, just wait Ginny, she won't allow this to go on." I glared at him before heading to the door and just about to walk out before he called out again. "This isn't over Ginny, you can't run away from the fact that it's not right and you know it. It will be stopped one way or another." I walked off out the door and saw Proffessor McGonagall just about to enter the great hall.

"Ah, Miss Weasly, just the person I was wanting to see. Proffessor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office straight after breakfast. Seen as you are finished you might as well go there now and wait for him to arrive. The password is Sherbet Lemon."

"Ok Proffessor." I said before walking off in the direction of the headmasters office. I had got there in a matter of minutes and said the password and walked in. Not long afterwards Blaise walked in. "Blaise, what are you doing here?" I asked him. He just looked at me before answering. "McGonagall said she wanted to talk to me about something." I just looked over to him and nodded. He came up beside me and gently put his hand against my cheek. "Did you enjoy yourself last night?" he asked me. I nodded at him when he kissed me on the mouth fiercly, I felt the hunger in his kiss and suddenly nothing else seemed to matter anymore. He grabbed a handful of my hair the same time I put my hands up around his neck. Suddenly we were interupted by someone clearing their throat behind us. We broke apart and looked around. I was very embarrassed about being caught by the headmaster of all people. "I'm sorry headmaster." I said, my cheeks turninga dark shade of crimson. He looked over at us. "That's quite alright, please sit." He said before walking over and sitting behind the desk. "I see you and Mister Zabini have been getting along aright." He said, pausing to get a responce. I nodded in acknowledgement. "I bought you here to explain why you were made head girl Miss Weasly instead of one of the seventh years." Again he waited, when neither of us said anything he continued. "It is simple Miss Weasly, it was to try and encourage interhouse relationship between both Gryffindor and Slytherin and I made you headgirl instead of a seventh year Gryffindor because I was hoping there might be some breakthrough if it was through different years." He waited again for a minute before speaking again. "Mr Zabini is there anything you would like to say about how you are going with being head boy?" Blaise just shook his head. "I also asked you hear because I had a student come up to me claiming that Mr Zabini was maybe taking advantage of you Miss Weasly?" He asked in the politest way possible. I looked shocked at that. "No sir, Blaise here has not been taking advantage of me in anyway. Yes, we have been spending a lot of time together but that is just with our normal duties and making friendly conversation and have become good friends. But if anything did happen sir, I would be lying if I said it would not be consentual." Professor Dumbledore looked at me over his half mooned spectacles for a second before giving a wee chuckle, the twinkle in his eye shining brighter then ever. "Ok Miss Weasly. You are both free to go." We said our thanks and walked out of the headmasters office and started down the hall before either of us spoke. "Good one Weasly, nice save with that one there. I can't say the same about your brother though. He will pay for that one." He said with a angry look in his eye.

I went to class and before I knew it, it was lunch time already. I headed over to the great hall and saw Blaise waiting outside. As I got by the door he pulled me over to him. "Do you want to help with the pay back on your brother for his little trick this morning?" I looked at him for a slight second. "Yes I do, he won't get away with this, he knows I hate being told what to do." He looked over my shoulder for a second before looking back at me. "Let's start now then, he's right behind you." He said before grabbing my face in his hands and pulling me up slightly before landing his mouth right on top of mine. He was kissing me very roughly, just the way I like it from him when my brother came up behind me and pulled him off of me. "Keep your hands off her!" He all but yelled. "Ginny your coming with me." He said angrily grabbing my arm and started pulling me towards the door of the great hall before Blaise grabbed my other arm and puled out his wand. "Your not taking her anywhere Weasel, if she wants to stay with me you better let her if you know what is good for you." He said before pulling me back over to him. Ron still didn't let me go. "Let me go Ron, I'm in the middle of talking and you know he will do it if you don't let me go." I said. standing my ground. Ron let go after seeing my determind look on my face. He started walking away. I turned back to Blaise knowing full well that Ron was still in hearing distance and said "So where were we?" Blaise gave a wee chuckle before answering, you were in the middle of telling me what a great shag I was." Ron turned around when he heard that, wand drawn. "What did you say Zabini?" "I think you heard em loud and clear Weasel." He sneered before Ron stalked up to him, wand pointing straight at this throat. At that time Draco and Theodore walked up and stood by Blaise wands at the ready. "Back off Weasel, your fighting a lossing battle, your sister's old enough to know what she wants and it's obviously not having you around." Draco said with a smirk on his face. Ron looked over at them all, saw he was out numbered before slouching off into the hall. I looked up at the Slytherin boys behind me before laughing and they all started walking into the great hall. "Your going to come sit with us now, that will tick him off even more." Blaise said before walking me over to their table. "I was going to anyway." I said with a smirk to be proud of. We all sat down at the Slytherin table when Draco looked over at Blaise and asked. "What did Dumbledore want with you this morning." He looked over at Draco and smirked. "Weasel over there told the headmaster about our little fun last night. I won't let him get away with humiliating me like that and she doesn't want him to get away with it neither." Draco looked stunned. "What did you get for it?" I looked at him with a smirk on my face. "We got nothing thanks to me, I told the head master any contact we have had has been to do with legitamite head duties." Draco had to laugh at that, something he didn't expect to happen. Just then the post came and an owl after looking for me found me and dropped a letter in front of me, a howler. Blaise quickly grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the great hall, followed by Draco and Theo. I saw Ron as I was leaving and saw him with a smirk on his face. They just got me out the doors heading outside when the Howler started. "GINNY WEASLEY! WHAT IS THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU HANGING AROUND THOSE SLYTHERIN'S AND NOT FOCUSSING ON YOUR SCHOOL WORK! IF YOU CONTINUE ON THIS PATH YOU WILL BE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE! I WILL BE DRAGGING YOU HOME MYSELF!" Screamed out the voice of my mother. I looked in shock at the letter then it burst into flames. I looked over at the boys.

"I'm going to go up to the owlery to put her mind at ease." I said to them. "Are you coming? I would appreciate the help with this letter." They all nodded before following me up to the owlery.

I stood there for a minute before deciding what to write to my mother.

 _Dear mother_

 _I am sorry that the impression came across that I was not focussing on, not just boys, but slytherin boys. I have to say that this is untrue. Ron jumped to conclusions after sitting in the head girl/boy room discussing head boy and girl he had come in some of Blaise Zabini's friends walked in and he just jumped to conclusions. He had run to Headmaster Dumbledore to complain which he talked to us about and I told him the exact same thing. Which he realized to be the truth and he let us go. Headmaster Dumbledore has never gotten things wrong before, if you do not trust my word on it please trust Dumbledore on this subject._

 _Love your daughter_

 _Ginny_

Blaise looked over my shoulder at the letter while Draco and Theo stood back slightly.

"So I guess you won't be telling her about the shag you had last night then." He said with a smirk on his face.

I looked at him, completely shocked. "Of course I'm not going to be doing that." I quickly said. He laughed at me then.

"Calm down. I was just kidding." He said with a smirk.

"Alright so what do we do now?" I asked Blaise.

"We get payback to the Weasel for getting us in trouble." I smiled at Blaise and we started walking out of the owlery and back down to the castle. Ron was waiting just inside the door for me when he saw me Blaise put his arm around my back and grabbed my ass and gave it a little squeeze which made me jump. "Oh Blaise leave that for later." I said with a smile on my face. I glanced over at Ron who was bright red in rage. He had heard the echoes of the howler that was sent this morning and knew I was in for it so he didn't understand why I was still hanging around Blaise. I looked back at Theo and Draco with a smirk on my face and they quickly came up to my self. Draco grabbed onto my hand and Theo walked just behind me as he pinched me on the bum. "Cut it out boys." I said as we kept walking past Ron, anger in her eyes. Blaise glanced at him as we walked past with a smirk plastered on his face. He leaned over to me and whispered in my ear.

"We really have him going over this one. What do you say for the next part?" I looked behind me at Ron and giggled a bit as we kept walking, seeing him anger even more. I looked back at Blaise.

"What's the next part?"


	9. Payback

_"We really have him going over this one. What do you say for the next part?" I looked behind me at Ron and giggled a bit as we kept walking, seeing him anger even more. I looked back at Blaise._

 _"What's the next part?"_

Blaise looked over at me. "Let's go and find out."

Blaise, Draco, Theo and I walked back to the head common rooms and sat down as Blaise got out a bottle of fire whiskey. He pulled four glasses out, one for each of us and sat down.

"What are you wanting to do next Ginny?" Blaise asked me.

"Give him a good hexing, anybody know any good ones we can do?"

Draco spoke then. "I know a few good ones that we can use."

Blaise looked over at Draco and nodded his head, "well you go next then and tell us how it went." Just then Ron barged into the common room with his wand pointed straight at Blaise, ready to attack. Just then Draco stood up and threw what looked a pretty horrible hex at him. His hair grew longer, boils appeared on his skin, he grew horns coming out of his head. Draco then threw a stunning hex at him and he got knocked out on the floor. I looked at Draco in suprise.

"What kind of hex was that?" I asked.

Draco didn't say anything, just smirked. I had to smile at that. I never thought I would see my brother in a more demeaning way but I guess I was wrong. We picked him up hovered him in the air and disalusioned him and carried him to the hospital wing and dumped him outside the door and walked back up to the common room. I downed another glass of fire whiskey and got up off the couch.

"Draco come into my room with me please." I said, a bit tipsy. He stood up and looked over at Blaise and Theo in question but he had a pretty good idea what I wanted.

I went in and sat on my bed, and beaconed Draco over. He walked up to me and stood over me, raising his eyebrow in question. I patted the bed beside me and he sat beside me and I kissed him along the neck.

"What are you doing?" He asked me with a groan.

"I'm rewarding you for what you did in there." I said quietly.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked.

"Whatever you want." I said back to him.

He stood up and looked at me for a second before picking me up and throwing me on the bed properly so I was lying completely on the bed properly and climbed on the bed with me before coming up and kissing me firmly on the mouth, grabbing at my hair and tugging at my hair. He let go and ripped at my shirt before pulling it off. He pulled his own shirt off and lay back down kissing me harshly before moving down to my neck and biting roughly on my neck then licking where he had bit to lessen the sting. I reached down and unzipped his jeans and slid them down slightly rubbing his erection. He moaned as he leaned down to suck on my nipple. He bit down at the same time that he pulled away from it.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself slut." He said before he pulled off my pants and shoved two fingers inside me and started pumping his fingers hard and fast making me moan in delight. I heard Blaise and Theo walk in and they stood by the wall watching.

"What are you waiting for Draco?" Blaise asked.

Draco looked over at him for a second before looking back at me and quickly pulled off his pants and boxers and leaned back down and kissed my neck. He then bit me on the neck roughly at the same time he roughly shoved his length into me. I gasped in pain and pleasure as he roughly pumped his length in me. I screamed in pleasure as he continued to move roughly inside of me. I reached up and grasped his shoulders roughly. He thrusted really hard in me and in shock I dug my nails into his shoulder. A rough growl came from his throat as he thrust even harder from that.

"Well, I've never heard him growl like that before, the little slut must really have him going." Blaise said quietly over at the side. Draco gave a throaty chuckle as he continued to thrust. I was moving, matching ever thrust of his. Draco kept going harder and faster. He leaned down and bit harshly just above my breast. I screamed out in pleasure and just then I came as he kept on going, I slowly started coming down from my high just as he came inside me. He sat up and got off the bed and got dressed just as I fell into a deep sleep.


	10. Hexing Ron

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. I turned around to see Blaise leaning against the wall by the door.

"About time you woke up. You've been asleep for a while."

I lay there for a second before saying anything. "What time is it?"

"It's one in the afternoon." He said, just then Draco and Theo walked in. Blaise motioned Theo forward and he started walking towards me.

"My turn now." He said waltsing up to me and pointing his wand at himself as he came up and said "Divesto" and all his clothes were off and folded neatly in a pile by the bed. He climbed up on the bed and pulled me up and kissed me fiercly on the mouth. He leaned back onto his knees and leaned closer to me. "Suck my cock." He said to me. I leaned forward and took his length in my mouth. I sucked hard as I moved my mouth back and forth along his cock. He pulled back and pulled me up with him as he got off the bed. He leaned down and kissed me again before picked me up and I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist and put my hands behind his neck pulling myself closer to him. He put his hand on my ass and squeezed before slapping hard. I let out a moan of pain and pleasure. He pushed me up slightly and I felt his cock at my opening. "I want you to beg for it before I stick it in you."

"Please Theo. Take me." I begged.

"Do you call that begging? I said beg."

"Please Theo, take me now, please Theo!" I screamed.

He shoved me right down onto his cock so fast I gasped in surprise. He thrust a few times before moving and leaning against the wall. When he had me there he pushed up tightly against me and thrust as hard and as fast as he could. I couldn't help but let out a moan. He gave me a kiss then moved down to my neck and started kissing along till he got to me shoulder where he bit as hard as he could that it drew blood. I gasped out in pain as he licked around where he bit. He leaned up and kissed me again, he moved his tounge along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth up slightly for him as he moved his tounge into my mouth and I could taste me blood on his tounge. He loved down and kissed me on the breast, before nipping slightly, trusting even harder in me still. I was so close to my climax I knew it wouldn't take much more to make me come. He moaned my name and that was enough to get me to come, the same time he came, we rode out our highs, moving slightly slower. He stopped after a few more thrusts and took pulled me off of him and set me on the ground.

"Go take a shower, we have work to do today." Blaise told me. I nodded and grabbed a towel and went for my draws went Blaise stopped me. "Go for your shower, I'll grab some clothes out for you, they will be on your bed when you get out." He said, his voice sounded a bit strained. I nodded and walked into the bathroom.

It didn't take me long to have a quick wash and I was in and out of the shower within 10 minutes. I walked into the bedroom and saw the clothes he had laid out for me. There was a light green mini skirt that he had gotten me as well as a light green top that only went over my right shoulder, not sleeve for my left arm. _How convinient_ I thought. I quickly pulled them on and went out into the common room where all three of them were waiting for me.

"Now that looks hot." Theo said with a grin.

"Come on, lets go. Ready for the next stage Ginny?" I nodded, realizing what he meant. I walked to the portrait and stepped out just as Ron was walking up towards my common room.

"Ron what are you doing?" I asked.

"I just got out of the infirmary thanks to that hex. I hope your not still hanging out with those fuckwits after what they did to me."

Before I could answer Draco stepped out followed by Blaise and Theo. "Are you meaning us fuckwits Weasel?" He asked with a bit of a sneer.

"Ginny come over here now." Ron said to me. I stood still and refused to move. "Now Ginny."

"What are you going to do about it Weasel." Draco smirked.

Ron pulled his wand out and pointed it straight at them when I went and stood in front of them.

"Move Ginny."

"No"

"Move now Ginny."

I stood my ground in front of them and didn't budge. He lowered his wand, not wanting to get me while trying to hex them. Ron started to turn his back when Blaise lifted his wand and aimed it at Ron's back and shot a hex at him. Ron froze for a second before slowly turning around to look at all of us, pure hatred on his face. All of a sudden, antlers sprouted from his head and the next thing they knew, his head started transforming into that of a deer. All three of the guys standing around me started laughing at him. I looked at him shocked and I could see the hatred and anger in his eyes. Harry came around the corner just then and saw us all there.

"What's going on Ginny? Where's Ron?"

I pointed at my brother, part deer and Harry looked completely shocked.

"What did you do to him?" He asked.

"I didn't do anything, it wasn't me." I was a bit worried about what would happen. Harry looked very dissapointed, he didn't believe me. He grabbed Ron by the arm and started dragging him towards the infirmary, his face never left mine as Harry pulled him around the corner.

It took a whole week for him to be released from the infirmary, just intime for the next hogsmeade visit.

"What are you going to be doing today?" Blaise asked me.

"I'm don't know." I replied.

"Well you will be coming with us. I'm not taking no for an answer."

I just nodded in reply. I really wasn't feeling to well and I didn't know why. We all got ready and headed off to Hogsmeade. We headed straight to the three broomsticks and got a few butterbeers. I wasn't feeling up to having any, so I just left mine untouched.

"What's wrong with you?" Blaise asked.

"Just not feeling too well is all. I'll be fine but I'm just going to go for some fresh air." I said. He nodded but he looked quite concerned as well. I walked outside and started walking along the street and then I came across a potions store. I walked in and had a look around. I came across a very odd looking potion that if you drank it, it would tell you what you need to know. I was very curious and decided to get it. The man at the front of the store told me it was a very rare potion, very hard to get a hold of and because of that the potion was not cheap. It cost me ten galleons to get it. I walked out of the store and headed back to the three broomsticks to find Blaise, Draco and Theo. It was almost time to head back to school so we started walking back up and through the gates to Hogwarts. We all went and had dinner then I walked straight up to my common room and went to bed. I pulled the potion out and had a look at it. It was of bright orange color. I pulled the top off and smelled it. It smelt nice, like the smell of fresh roses. I looked at the instructions on the side and it said it would take up to five minutes to tell you what you needed to know. I opened my mouth and threw it back in one mouthful. It didn't taste too bad neither. I sat trying to read my book when a light shot up from from me and cast a picture up right in front of my face and I was shocked by what I saw. Just as it disappeared there was a knock at the door.

"Ginny? Can I come in?" the voice said.

"Yeah come on in."

Blaise walked in and sat on the edge of my bed. He rested his elbows on his legs and put his head in his hands.

"I can't do this anymore." He said.

"Do what?"

"I don't want to share you anymore. I want you all to myself. I'm starting to have feelings for you Ginny and I don't want to share you with them anymore."

I looked at Blaise for a second. I was quite surprised. I never thought those words would come out of his mouth. I didn't know what to say.

"Are you going to say anything Ginny?"

"I like you too Blaise but there is something you should know."

"What is it Ginny?"

I looked at him for a second, not sure how to word what I needed to say.

" _Sono incinta_ "


	11. Confrontation by Molly Weasley

_"What is it Ginny?"_

 _I looked at him for a second, not sure how to word what I needed to say._

 _"Sono incinta"_

* * *

"What did you just say?" Blaise asked, looking very surprised.

" _Sono incinta_ "

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm very sure Blaise."

"Well we need to sort something out for this, wait here. I need to go talk with someone."

Blaise walked out, I heard the door close behind him as he went off. I picked up my book and started reading again. It was a while before he came back in but as soon as he got back he pulled her out of bed and started to pull her towards the door.

"Blaise where are we going?"

"I just spoke to Madam Pomfrey about this, she has agreed to secrecy but she wants to check you out and make sure everything is ok."

I looked at him in surprise but still followed him at a quick pace just to keep up. We reached the infirmary in no time and Madam Pomfrey was standing there waiting for us to arrive.

"Miss Weasley, follow me." She said looking very stern.

I followed quietly, as did Blaise. She led us to a private room and asked me to sit on the bed.

"Did Blaise tell you what I told him?" I asked quietly as Madam Pomfrey approached.

"Yes he did, now lie back so I can examine you."

I lie back on the bed as Madam Pomfrey passed her wand over me. She frowned after a few seconds, holding her wand above me still.

"There is definitely something there, but I want to run a few more tests before I do anything else, just to be sure."

I nodded in reply and let Madam Pomfrey do her job. She pointed her wand at me and muttered a few spells as she did. It wasn't long before she put her wand away and stood back slightly. She looked down at me as she did.

"Well Miss Weasley, how did you get yourself in this situation?"

I just kept my mouth closed not sure what to say in reply to that.

"You are definitely with child, but you don't have just one, Miss Weasley. You have three."

I felt the color drain from my face as she said this. I didn't know what I was going to do. Mum was going to kill me, I know she is. I sat there in silence for a minute as Madam Pomfrey left the room not sure of what to say.

"What are you going to do?" asked Blaise.

"I don't know yet. I don't even know who the father is of these kids. How am I to know what I am meant to do." I said, starting to get a bit upset.

Madam Pomfrey walked in just then. "Take these. There is enough for a whole month. Take one mouthful each morning." I nodded as I took the handful of bottles she gave me and put them away. "You can go now Miss Weasley. I want to see you in a few weeks for another look."

I nodded and got up off the bed. I started walking out and heading towards the owlery. Blaise grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to owl mum, before Ron finds out and owls her before me." I whispered.

I continued to slowly walk to the owlery with Blaise walking beside me and was there before I knew it. I grabbed a piece of parchment and some ink and started writing.

 _Hello Mum_

 _I need to tell you something and I thought I should tell you before anyone else gets the chance. I know you will be angry but I ask that you please don't get too upset._

 _I was not feeling to well. I took a potion to see what was going on. I don't know how else to tell you so I am just going to come out and say it. The potion told me I was pregnant. I went to Madam Pomfrey and she confirmed it. I am not sure how far along I am yet or when I am going to be due. I need your help in figuring it out mum. Please don't be too upset._

 _Love Ginny_

I tied the letter to the leg of an owl and sent it off to take to my mother and we started walking back to the common room. I went and sat down on the bed and Blaise sat there with his arm around me. The slowly started to sink in. I was terrified at the prospect of becoming a mum, I was terrified at what my mother would think when she saw the letter.

"What are you thinking about Ginny?"

"Just all this, I don't know what to do." I said, hand over my stomach.

"Don't worry about it now, worry about it tomorrow." He said as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the head. I turned around and kissed him. It was hard to believe how supportive he was being. I leaned me back into the bed, not breaking the kiss, lying down beside me. He rubbed his hand along my side gently. I but my hand around his waist and let out a soft moan. He moved me up the bed a bit and I sat up, swung my leg over his waist, straddling him. I leaned down and kissed him again. He pulled back slightly, looking into my eyes, his eyes full of lust.

"You know, there's something hot about having sex with a pregnant woman." He said before pushing me over and sitting above me. I pulled me jersey off and went to grab his. He grabbed my arms to stop me. "I've got a quicker way." he said quietly before muttering Divesto twice before putting his wand on the bedside table.

"I'm going to make love to you this time, not just fuck you." He said quietly as he moved in position to push his length in me. I just nodded. He slowly and carefully slide into me and started kissing me softly while moving inside me. He grabbed onto my breast at the same time before slowly moving down to lick my nipple. I let out a soft moan and he started to move slightly faster. I reached up and grabbed his shoulders firmly as he started to move slightly faster, I dug my nails in and started moaning his name, causing him to go faster still. It wasn't long till I started reaching my climax and started bucking wildly. I reached my climax after a few seconds, shuddering as he kept going. He started going slightly faster before he did one last powerful thrust as he reached his climax and collapsed waiting out his high. After a few minutes of lying there he slowly pulled out of me and lay beside me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him, it wasn't long till I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to knocking on my door. I sat up and quickly grabbed my dressing gown and threw in on and opened my door. Ron was standing just outside.

"Nice of you to have the decency to knock this time instead of barging in. What do you want?" I asked.

"Dumbledore wants to see you in his office."

"Alright, I'll go there shortly."

He nodded and started walking off. I went back in my room and grabbed some clothes to put on, casting a quick scourgify to clean myself and started heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Blaise asked, still waking up.

"I have to go see Dumbledore, I'll be back later."

"I'll be waiting." He said with a smile. I smiled back at him before walking out the door.

It didn't take long to reach Dumbledore's office and I walked straight up and knocked on the door.

"Come in Miss Weasley." He called. I opened the door and froze, my mother was standing in there as well.

"I believe you have something to discuss. I will make my departure and let you talk in peace." He said before slowly walking to the door.

Mum looked conflicted. She had no idea where to begin.

"Mum, I know it's a shock."

"A shock! Your only seventeen Ginerva, what were you thinking! You shouldn't even be doing that, let alone without any protection! I don't know what you were thinking! That was so irresponsible! You know to be more careful then that, you have just thrown away your education doing this Ginny."

"Please mum, don't overreact."

"I do not think I am overreacting at all young lady, you are still just a little girl." Mum stopped when she saw how upset I was with how she reacted to what I said.

"Oh Ginny, I am sorry for yelling, just a it of a surprise. My first grandbaby. Very exciting, although I wish you were older and married first. How do you feel about all this?"

"I don't know what to think yet." I said looking down at my feet.

Mum came up and embraced me in a comforting embrace.

"When do you have a check up."

"In a few weeks."

"Well let me know dear and I'll come here with you."

I gave mum a warm smile. "Thanks mum."

"It's alright dear. I must go, but let me know if you need anything."

I nodded and she gave me a quick kiss on my forehead and walked to the fireplace before disappearing in green flames back to the burrow.

I walked back to my common room and saw Blaise sitting on the couch in front of the fire. He looked up when I entered with a warm smile.

"What did he want?"

"Mum came to talk to me."

"How did that go?" He asked, a bit worried.

"She took it better then I thought."

* * *

The days went by quickly and it wasn't long till I got a note from Madam Pomfrey while I was eating dinner. It said to go see her the next day for a check up at 9:00. Luckily it was Saturday tomorrow.

I showed Blaise what it said. He nodded and said he would come with me.

We quickly walked up to the owlery and sent mum a quick owl before going to my room and getting an early night.


	12. Truth Revealed

_I'm walking along a path, holding a baby in my arm, talking to my friends as I go. I pass my baby to my friend so I can go through my bag. I look back up to my friend, but something is wrong. Where's my baby gone? I start to worry, what's going on?_

 _"Ginny."_

 _I look around to find who called me. I see Blaise coming towards me._

 _"Ginny." He called again._

 _He comes up and grabs my shoulders._

 _"Ginny wake up."_

* * *

I start to stir.

"Ginny, wake up." I slowly open my eyes and look at Blaise, thank god it was just a dream.

"Blaise? What's going on?"

"It's almost nine. We need to get you to Madam Pomfrey for your appointment." I look at the clock on the wall. It's already eight fifty. I jump out of bed and quickly throw some clothes on. Draco and Theo walk in, smug looks on their faces.

"What's going on here?" Draco asked.

"Not now, Draco, we are in a rush." Blaise said.

"That's a shame, just came to have some fun."

"Not now we have someone to see." Said Blaise

"Where are you going?" Theo asked.

"I'll explain later, now get out of my way before I hex you." I said.

I knew Draco and Theo knew not to mess with me when I threatened to hex, as they had been on the recieving end of some of my hexes before. They stepped out of the way and I smirked at them as Blaise and I walked past. We quickly rushed to the infirmary. Blaise grabbed my arm to stop me just before we walked in.

"What is it Blaise?" I asked.

"I just wanted to do this before we go in." Before I could ask what this is, he leaned forward and kissed me softly on the mouth.

I grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze before we walked in. Mum was already waiting for me in there when we got there.

"There you are Ginny, come on, Madam Pomfrey is waiting to see you."

"Ok Mum." I said and walked forward, Blaise right beside me, into the back room where Pomfrey was waiting. She motioned for me to hop on the bed, so I climbed on and lay back. Madam Pomfrey cast a spell to see how it was all going.

She was going over it for a few minutes before she said anything.

"Well this is interesting." She said frowning.

"What is it, is there something wrong?" Mum asked.

"It seems that Miss Weasley here has something not very common Molly. She seems to have two wombs, both with an egg in them. Also one of them is slightly more progressed then the other. One still being an egg, the other has started taking shape of the babies."

"Babies?" asked mum.

"Well, the first one has the slight indication of two babies, twins. While the other omb looks like just one at the time being."

"Ok." I said

"Is that all that you needed to do?" Mum asked.

"Yes that is. I'll talk to you at a later time to make another time to come see me Miss Weasley."

I nodded my head as Blaise grabbed my hand and helped me up. We were just about to walk out when Mum spoke up.

"Ginerva, I want to have a word from you before you go. Do you mind Madam Pomfrey?" She asked.

"Not at all, take your time." she said and closed the door behind her as she left.

"Ginerva, you will tell me what is going on right now, why were you not being safe, and three kids? Twins and one by itself? So what Ronald told me was correct was it? Sleeping with the Slytherin boys? Do you even know who the father is?"

"Yes mum, it was true and no I'm not sure which one it is. I really didn't think ahead at the time."

"Is this man here one of them?"

"Yes he is. But it is different with him."

"How is it different with him?"

"Because I care for him, a lot. I am not going to be having sex with the other two anymore, I only want him."

"You were having sex with three men Ginerva?! What were you thinking?! What if it is one of those two that is the father and not him. I hope for your sake Ginerva that this stops easily for you. You are lucky I do not pull you out of school right now!"

Blaise decided to speak up then. "It will all be over in a safe manner Mrs Weasley. I will make sure it wont happen again."

Mum looked over at Blaise. "How can you be sure of that young man. Who was it that initiated this to start off with?"

We stood there silently for a minute staring at each other before we turned back and looked back at my mother.

"It was me. I started it off and it is something I regret doing. They will listen because they have no choice, I am Head Boy this year, so they will have no choice."

"Well you better hope they listen to you. Your father will hear about this." She turned around and said the last bit to me before walking out the door back to the headmasters office to floo home.

I looked over at Blaise and he nodded his head to the left, urging me to walk with him as we headed back to the Heads common room. It went better than I thought it would but what would my father sy when he heard about what happened. I know he would be upset and I know I can expect a howler in a few days. I would be surprised if I didn't.

"Your mother can be scary when she's like that." Blaise said breaking the silence.

"Well it went as she expected. She just found out I'm pregnant. Not just pregnant but to two different men, sleeping with a few, one of them standing right there beside me and that she is expecting not just one, but three grandchildren. How would your mother feel if you were in my position?"

"Point taken." He said with a small chuckle. "But she would have been more upset if I was sleeping and a have blood or muggle-born knocked up then the amount of woman."

I laughed slightly at that, looking over at him and saw a big grin plastered on his face as he looked at me.

"Come on, let's continue back, we have to go tell Draco and Theo they are being dumped." He said with a small laugh. I couldn't help but smile when he said that.

We weren't far away form the common room by that stage and when we entered the common room Draco and Theo were sitting on the couch. They jumped up when they heard us enter and started to walk over.

"So what was that you needed to go out for in such a rush that you couldn't spend time with us?" Draco asked.

I looked over at Blaise, silently asking if I should tell them. He nodded to tell me yes.

"I went to go see Madam Pomfrey."

"So why did you need to go with her Blaise?" Asked Draco.

Blaise looked calmly at him before replying. "So she didn't have to go there by herself, she asked me to come with her."

"Why?"

I looked over at them, a bit scared of how they would react. "I asked him to come for support because I did not want to go by myself to see Madam Pomfrey and my mother because I found out I'm going to be having a baby."

They both looked stunned for a minute before they could speak.

"Who's the father?" Asked Draco.

"You are." I said, pointing at Draco.

"What me?" He asked.

I nodded in confirmation. "And you are." I said pointing at Theo.

"What how can we both be the father?" Asked Theo.

I went and sat down on the couch and explained to them what had happened, which the two wombs and them being slightly different, and how many I had.

"So, what? One of us is going to have twins and one of us will have a single child?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Well now, there's something sexy about a pregnant woman, why don't you come over here." Theo said.

Just then Blaise took out his wand and pointed it straight at Theo's head. "If you step one step closer to her, I swear to fucking Salazar I'll hex you till there's nothing left."

"What's got into you Blaise, I thought you would've liked a piece of that." Said Draco.

"You two better get the hell out of here before I hex you both and give you a month worth of detentions for sexual harrassment."

Draco held his hands up in defence. "Ok we'll go. Catch you later then Zabini, when you've finished playing with the slut."

Blaise was just about to throw a hex towards them when they exited the common room.

"Are you ok Ginny?"

"I'm fine." I looked up at the clock in their common room. "Come on, I'm hungry, let's go get something to eat."

"Ok, but I'm not going to be sitting away from you."

They started making their way down to the great hall when they saw Luna.

"Luna!" I shouted out.

"Ginny!" She called out in her dreamy voice.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking."

"Are you off to lunch?"

"Just heading there actually. I wonder what other unexpected things will be happening today." She said before walking off.

"I wonder what she was talking about."

"No idea." Blaise said with a shrug.

Blaise put his arm around my shoulder and we started walking again in the direction of the great hall. And as I headed to the Gryffindor table, Blaise walked with me and sat down beside me.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Zabini." Ron almost yelled.

"None of your business."

"When it has to do with my sister it is my business."

"Ron just drop it."

"No, what is he doing here."

"Ginny, why don't you and Blaise come sit over here." Luna said, standing right behind me.

I nodded and as I got up to leave I glared over at my brother before walking of with Blaise beside me and we sat down beside Luna at the Ravenclaw table.

I looked over at Ron before I piled a heap of food on my plate.

"Interesting effect you seem to have on the Slytherins today Ginny, they look so fasinated by you."

I looked up and saw Draco and Theo staring.

"I'm just ignoring them, you should do the same." I said, a little too aggressive.

"Well they have never looked at you like that before, is it something to do with Blaise here?" She asked looking very innocent.

I glared at Luna before I started eating. She didn't seem to mind as she started nibbling on her sandwhich thoughtfully, looking over at the boys. She saw Ron get up heading over here.

"Someone wants to talk to you Ginny." She said quietly.

I looked up and saw Ron walking towards me, before I could react he grabbed my arm and started grabbing me out of my seat.

"What do you think your doing with her?" Blaise asked angrily, putting his hand around my waist pulling me closer to him to keep me sitting there.

"None of you business, Zabini, now let go of my sister."

"Not until you tell me what you want. As you probably havn't noticed, some people are a bit too interested in your sister today." Blaise said, standing up.

"What's that meant to mean?" Ron all but growled.

Blaise motioned his head to the left and Ron looked over and saw who was looking over in our direction.

"I want to have a private conversation with my sister, without you there."

"Fine, I'll be right here when you get back." He said to me.

I looked behind me as Ron dragged me to the main doors, Blaise was watching the whole time.

"What do you want Ron?"

"What the bloody hell are you doing with a snake?"

"I'm eating with a friend Ronald, have you got a problem with that?"

"Yeah, it looks like he has a bit more than friendship on his mind."

"Don't get angry at him, he's not the one that..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me now."

"No, I won't it's none of your business."

Just then the doors burst open, Blaise quickly coming through.

"Come on Gin, we have to go, before they get out here." I nodded and started following him before Ron grabbed my arm.

"Going with my friend now let go of me."

"Well, well, well. What do we have here." Draco sneered.

"I told you to keep away from her." Blaise all but growled.

"Why would I do that, she is after all carry-"

He didn't have enough time to finish that sentence before Blaise stunned him and grabbed my arm and took off. We ran back up to the Heads common room and quickly went inside, not before getting the portrait.

"I won't let them touch you Ginny. I care for you too much to let that happen." He said as he put a hand up to my cheek. I couldn't help leaning into his hand as he started rubbing his thumb slightly behind my ear.

"I care about you too Blaise."

"Wait here ok? I'll go talk to those guys and see if I can knock some sense into them."

I just nodded before reaching up and kissing him roughly on his lips. He leaned a bit more into the kiss before pulling away hesitantly.

"I'll be back shortly I promise." He said before giving me another quick peck on the mouth before heading back out the door.

I waited five minutes before I started pacing my room. Another ten minutes later and he still wasn't back. I sat down and grabbed a book, passing another ten minutes. Just as I was about to go out and look for him the door opened. I looked out of my room and saw Blaise standing there, his hands covering his face.

"Blaise?"

He looked up over at me and put a smile on his face.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, it's alright. I managed to get them to leave you alone for the time being, although the Weasel no knows."

"What? How."

"Before I could stop him he bought it up about it, without saying it was his. Your brother looked pretty angry." He said with a chuckle.

"And then what?"

"I told him 'Don't look at me, I wasn't the one to get your sister knocked up.' He wasn't too pleased I think is an understatement. He threw a hex at me, then when I mentoned it was Draco that did, he threw a hex at him, but Draco aso threw one at me missing me just, but after a bit, Draco and Theo agreed to leave you alone for now."

I sighed in relief before pulling him to my room and in the bed.


	13. Surprise Visit

I woke later that night. I didn't know what the time was but it still looked a bit dark. I looked at the clock on my wall and I could just make out the time. It was 5:00 in the morning. I lay back down and closed my eyes but I couldn't get back to sleep. I gave up trying to go back to sleep after twenty minutes and looked to my right. Blaise was still asleep beside me. I snuggled up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt him move his arms and wrap them around me. I looked up to his face and saw him looking down at me and I snuggled back into his chest.

"Sorry I woke you Blaise."

"It's alright, could you not sleep?"

"No, I woke up not long ago and can't fall back asleep."

He put his hand on my back and started rubbing small circles with his fingers and kissed me on the top of the head. I looked up at him just after that and he gave me a few small pecks on the lips. I put my hands behind his head and pulled him down to meet my lips and kissed him pationately. He put his hands in my hair and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. He slowly moved his down to my hips and slid his hand up my top until he got to my bra. He started pinching and rubbing my tits. I let out a moan and reached my hand down to touch his cock and slowly started to rub it through his boxes causing Blaise to moan. He moved his hand and grabbed my hips and pulled me onto him. Straddling his hips, I leaned and kissed him slowly and he grabbed at handfull of my top and ripped it off. I grabbed onto his shirt and started to slowly undo his buttons, making my way down to his boxes. I moved shirt off his shoulders so he could move it out of his arms. He reached down and felt my panties before moving his hand underneath and started rubbing my clit softly. I let out a moan.

"Please Blaise, I want you inside me."

"Not quite yet." He said with a smile.

I moved his boxes down his legs while he put a finger in me, making me gasp. He rolled me over so he was on top without breaking contact and I grabbed his cock and started pumping his cock in my hand making him groan. He pushed my hand away after a minute and pushed himself on top of me before giving me a peck on the mouth before sliding down smirking before leaning down and flicking my clit with his tounge. I gripped onto the blankets and groaned. He slip a finger into my pussy and started moving quickly making me groan louder. He was thrusting his fingers so fast it didn't take long till I was almost at my peak.  
"Blaise, I'm almost there."  
"Ginny, come for me." He said in a seductive tone which was the last thing to set off my orgasm. He continued to move his fingers and tounge until I finished riding it out. He moved up and gave me a deep kiss on the mouth before sliding deep into me, thrusting slowly before speeding up. I moaned, digging my fingers into his shoulders making him release a growl from his throat. He started thrusting harder and faster. I was almost at my peak again. He started thrusting faster still, as I reached my peak for the second time I released a scream in pleasure, making him come at the same time. We rode them out before he collapsed beside me.

"I really care for you Ginny. I will protect you."

"I know, I care for you too."

"Are you ready to go out there? You know there will be a lot of talk about all this." He said as he lay his hand on my stomach.

"I know but we have to face them sometime." I said with a small smile.

I got up and went for a quick shower. After I got out, Blaise went into the bathroom too while I got dressed and came out just after I finished getting dressed.

"You look beautiful, Gin." He said, making me blush.

I had put on a dark green skirt that stopped just above my knees and a light green one shoulder top.

He grabbed my hand and we started walking to the portrait hole.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked me.

I nodded in responce and we walked out of the portrait hole. We got almost to the great hall when he stopped and pulled me over to the side.

"Do you want to sit with your friends or over by me?"

"I'll sit with you, I'm not ready to face my brother yet."

We walked into the hall and started making our way over to the Slytherin table.

"What the hell are you doing Gin?" Ron yelled from behind me.

"Just ignore him. Come on." He said, pulling me along.

He grabbed my arm from behind.

"Your not going with them." Ron said, looking livid.

"You let go of her right now." Blaise said all but growling, pulling out his wand.

"Why do you want to go with them anyway Gin? Sitting with him because he's the father are you?"

Just then Blaise cast a silent spell. Ron let go of me quickly and started scratching at his stomach.

"What did you do?" Ron growled.

"Simple stinging hex, but it's somewhere you will never be able to scratch." He said smirking. "Come on Gin, let's go sit down." He gently pulled my hand.

I walked along with them, Hermione walked up to Ron and cast a counter spell just as we sat down. I started piling food on my plate.

"Hungry are you?" I heard from behind me, seeing Draco standing behind me, a smirk on his face.

"Fuck off Malfoy."

"That's not nice, thought you would be nicer considering it's m-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I was you, go sit down and get out of her face."

"A bit protective arn't you Blaise? Well you won't be able to protect her from that." He said looking at the entrance, smirking.

Blaise and I turned around to see what he was looking at. I gasped when I saw them. Fred and George standing over by Ron, then he pointed over at me and I saw them look over at me as well.

"Do you want to go?" Blaise asked.

I shook my head. "I can handle them if they do anything."

He just nodded his head, concern showing in his eyes.

I continued to eat my breakfast, keeping an eye on the twins as I ate, they were still sitting at the Gryffindor table, looking over at me. I quickly finished and grabbed Blaise hand. He stood up and helped me up before putting his arm around my waist.

We walked out of the great hall without incident and got half way back up to the Head's common room when Fred and George called out.

"What are you doing with our sister Zabini." Fred asked.

"Yeah, it's not like you to care for a Gryffindor."

"Unless the rumors are true."

"And what rumors would those be Fred?"

"Do you know what rumors it is George."

"I think I do Fred."

"Well what do you think it could be?"

"Why don't you tell me first."

"Why don't we say it together."

"On the count of three shall we?"

"Three. You knocked up our sister." They both said at the same time.

"Now I wonder what we should do with him Gred."

"I don't know what do you think Forge?"

"Maybe get rid of the use of his legs."

"Maybe a stinging jinx."

"Could give him a bleeding nose."

"And not give him the reverse side of it."

"We could send him into a spiriling nightmare."

"Give him boils that won't go away for hours."

"Make his hair fall out."

"And what about body-bind curse."

"After he loses his clothes."

"Leave him in the hallway in shame."

"Make sure everyone can see his shame."

"Well shall we get started then."

"I think we shall."

I looked over at Blaise, he looked terrified of my brothers. I quickly jumped in the way.

"Leave him alone."

"Why protect him?"

"You want the one that knocked me up? Go ahead it will get them out of my hair, but it wasn't him."

"Them?" The twins said in unison.

"I'll explain if you be cival and leave him alone."

They nodded and lowered their wands.

They followed me and Blaise into the Heads common room and sat down.

"Care to explain dear sister?" Asked Fred.

"You don't have to do this right now." Blaise said quietly.

"I know, but I am." I said quietly and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He pulled me into a hug and rested him chin on my head. He pulled away after a second and kissed me on the head. We went and sat down opposite my brothers.

"Keep your hands off my sister Zabini."

"How about you explain from the start little sister."

I looked over at Blaise who nodded his encouragement. I explained everything from the very start until I got to the very end an hour later.

"Well that's unexpected." Said Fred.

"I think we should still give him something for his troubles."

"I think so too."

They shot a quick spell at him, making him turn a slight yellow color before changing color again. He turned blue, then green, then orange. More colors still coming.

"Don't worry, it will wear off."

"Well Gred I think we have some snakes to fry."

"I think so Forge."

"Goodbye little sister." They aid together before getting up and walking out.

"I think I feel sorry for Draco and Theo right about now."

I couldn't help but start laughing and snuggled up to his side.


	14. Aftermath

**Hello Everyone, sorry about the long wait for this next part of the story, I had broken my hand and unable to write for a while but hear it is now and I hope you like it. I know it's a short one but it is just thrown together to get it ready for the epilogue which will hopefully be up in a few days as well.**

* * *

I had fallen asleep leaning on Blaise' shoulder. When I finally woke up it was the morning, looking through the window of the common room I could see the faint ornge tint in the sky from the sunrise. I looked over to Blaise and saw he was still fast asleep. I managed to squeeze myself out from under his arm and slowly made my wy to the bathroom and had a quick shower. When I got out there he was just waking up and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

"Good morning sleepyhead." I called out to him from just outside the bathroom.

He got up off the couch and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me before kissing me passionately on the mouth.

"How are you this morning?" He asked me.

"Fine, just a bit slow on my feet."

"Well that's not too surprising, being five months pregnant with three kids, your stomach is getting big."

"Blaise Zabini, are you calling me fat." I said, getting frustrated and angry, putting my hands on my hips.

Blaise stepped back a step, holding his hands up in defense. "No, you still look absolutely amazing, all I'm saying is it would be hard to move with three kids growing inside you."

I glared up at him. "Your just lucky I'm not in a hexing mood." I said pointing my finger at him.

He stood there looking at his feet for a second knowing not to upset me anymore before holding his hand out towards me. "Come on Ginny, lets go grab some breakfast down in the great hall."

I smiled as I grabbed his hand and we started walking down the great hall together. When we walked in Blaise dragged me to the Slytherin table to sit where we usually do together. Blaise looked round the table before leaning over to have a word with Pansy.

"Where is Draco and Theo today?" he asked.

"Didn't you hear?" Pansy asked. When Blaise and I shook our heads Pansy continued. "They ended up in the Infirmary. They both had like a dozen hexes sent at them form the Weasley twins. I went and saw them this morning, neither would say why they got hexed."

"Well they said the would get Malfoy and Nott good for it." Blaise said with an amused smirk on his face.

"They did indeed." I replied smirking right back.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Pansy asked looking between myself and Blaise.

"Have you not seen my swollen stomach?" I said. Pansy looked down and saw my stomach sticking out immensly. Her eyes went wide.

"Your pregnant?" She asked in disbelief. When I nodded she asked. "Who's the father?"

"Malfoy."

"Well that explains why they put him in the hospital but why Theo?"

"He's the father too."

At Pansy's confused look I continued to explain the two wombs again. To say Pansy was shocked was an understatement. I quickly finished my breakfast, Blaise jumped up quickly to help and we quickly walked off to our classes.

* * *

It wasn't till a week later that Malfoy and Nott got out of the Infirmary, another week till they fuller recovered from the hexes my brothers set on them for getting me pregnant.

Two moths later Blaise helped me to the Infirmary in a rush in the middle of the night and woke Madam Pomfrey up. My water broke and the babies were on their way now. Madam Pomfrey quickly sent a patronus to Dumbledore to let him know the situation and he sent an owl to mum and both mum and dad flood to hogwarts to get there in time for the birth of the three children. The twins were the first to come out before the third made its appearance. Madam Pomfrey summoned incubators for the two boys and girl as they were a bit unwell from being born two months early. I sent Blaise to grab Theo and Draco to see if they wanted to meet the kids and let them decide if they wanted the kids to have their last names or not. They both decided they wanted their last names in their children's names with Draco demanding the tradition of the names to be from the constellations. We finally agreed that the first name only being of the constellations.

The children got let out of the incubator a week later just in time for the train ride home.

Mum told Blaise if he was dedicated to me and the kids then he would move in to help until we sorted out proper living arrangements to suit everyone. It was a week later that we decided where we were going to live next.

Over the next year I had arranged with Professor Dumbledore for me to be able to do my NEWTS at home so I could look after the kids as well and I passed with with seven Newts at the end of it all.

It was becoming a dream come true for Blaise and I and we could not have been happier then to carry on how everything was going and slowly falling into place for both of our careers.

* * *

 **AN: Can anyone guess which one has the twins? Draco or Theo?**


	15. Epilogue

I was rushing around trying to get everything packed for all the kids. Blaise was trying to get the youngest dressed and ready to go.

"Blaise, are you almost done?"

"Yes, just finished actually." He said, walking out carrying little Rachael Zabini in his arms.

"Rasalas Malfoy! Hurry up and get downstairs."

"Yes mum!" She yelled back.

"Bring your brothers down with you."

"Ok." She called down. She came down a few minutes later followed by her twin, Scorpius and her half Brother, Sean Nott. Rasalas has strawberry blonde hair with the trademark grey eyes of the Malfoy line while Scorpius had the platnum blonde hair and grey eyes, looking the spitting image of his father. Sean had dark brown hair just like his father but had my brown eyes.

"Are you three ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes mum." They said in unison.

"Where is younger brother and sister?"

"Still upstairs."

"Come on April. Hurry up or we will all be late. Michael, come on. You don't want to miss it do you?"

"Why do we have to go, it's not like we can go anyway." Moaned April as she came through the door, Michael looking just as disgruntled.

I put my hands on my hips, not in the mood for backchat. "April Zabini, you will behave yourself. As for you Michael Zabini, you get that look of your face. You are both coming to see your brothers and sister off and you will behave."

"Yes mum." They both mumbled.

"Blaise can you take Rachael, April and Michael and I will meet you there with everyone else?" I asked.

"Of course I can." He said grabbing April and Michael's hands and grabbing two of the bags for the kids to hold onto and Apparated away.

"Are you three ready?"

All three nodded.

"Ok grab each other's hands and hold onto the luggage tightly."

As soon as everything was secure they apparated away from Zabini Manor.

* * *

They appared a few moments later at The Burrow.

"Mum are you there?" I yelled through.

"Lovely to see you all. Are you all ready to go? Hello Blaise, dear, how are you."

"Hello Molly, yes we are all ready to go. Are you sure you are ok with looking after these three for the week?"

"Of course I can I already have the twins old room set up ready for April and Michael and Rachael's room is ready as well."

"Vedremo quando torniamo. Essere buono per la vostra nonna." He said giving them all a hug before walking over to me.

"Sì padre" April and Michael both said. Rachael holding onto Mum's arm waving her little arm at us.

Blaise grabbed a hold of Sean and one of the bags leaving me with both Rasalas and Scorpius to take. Both grabbing a hold of their bags.

"Are our dads going to be waiting there for us?" Asked Scorpius.

"We will see shall we?" I said before we all dissapperated to platform nine and three quarters.

* * *

The boys and Rasalas looked around to see if they could see their fathers but they couldn't see them and started walking slowly towards the train to put their luggage on the train. They came back out a few minutes later and came up to give Blaise and I a hug before turning back to the train.

"Behave you three. I don't want any letters home the first week telling me you are up to mischief. And let us know what house you are in."

"Yes mum." They said in unison.

"Do we get a hug before you go on the train?"

Rasalas, Scorpius and Sean all turned around at once seeing Draco and Theo standing there waiting watching the kids.

"Dad!" They all yelled as Rasalas and Scorpius ran to Draco to give him a hug and Sean ran right into Theo's arms.

"I missed you Dad. It sucks I don't get to see you more often." Sean said.

"Yeah, it's the same with you too Dad." Said Rasalas.

"It's ok. We have a surprise for you once you get to school." said Draco

"What's the surprise?" Asked Scorpius.

"You will just have to wait to see for yourselves." Said Theo with a laugh.

"Alright." They said excitedly. The kids hugged their fathers again quickly and Gave Blaise and I another hug. "Love you mum, we will owl you tomorrow." They said as running onto the train.

"Don't forget to send it to your grandmother's place." Blaise yelled before they ran to far ahead.

"What have you got for them at school. I hope they will not be dissapointed like every other time when you decided something else was more important." I said.

"No they won't be dissapointed. We will be heading over and sorting out their surprise for them as soon as we are finished here." Theo said.

"What have you got planned?" I asked again, glaring at them.

"We have got jobs at the school. Theo is the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and I am the new Transfiguration teacher."

I looked at them surprised. That was a shock, they weren't very known to put others before themselves like this.

"Well I won't keep you then. I hope you will be keeping me updated if they start to misbehave." I glared.

"Of course." Draco said before they both apparated away to hogsmeade.

"Well now that we haven't got the kids, should we get going?" Blaise asked. A mischievous look on his face.

"Wait, there's something I need to tell you." I said quietly.

"What's wrong?" He asked a bit of concern on his face.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Then what is it?"

"Well, I'm pregnant."

Blaise looked stunned for a second, not sure he heard right. "What?"

"We are going to be adding another little bundle into the family." I said cautiously, not sure how he would take it.

He stood there for a few minutes before saying anything before a huge grin appeared on his face.

"Well, Mrs Zabini. I must say that's the best news I've heard all day." He said before grabbing me tightly in a hug and kissing me pationately whilst apparating us both away.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading and I would love to hear your thought on my story. I have just started another story called I Have to Marry Who? which the first chapter ha just been put up. If your interested please let me know what you think and feel about where it is going so far :)**


End file.
